DS9 Resident File
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: Based off of 's way of character listing, I created my OC and info about him. CP Warning


1.1 DS9 RESIDENT DATABASE FILE: O'Brien, Sean  
  
**Includes summary updates through 2370; updated addenda pending  
  
Occupation: Assistant to Engineering/Op's  
  
Full Name: Sean Robert O'Brien  
  
Year of Birth: 2355  
  
Place of Birth: Kilcummin, Ireland, Earth  
  
Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Robert O'Brien (Both killed in a Transporter malfunction; 2359)  
  
Siblings: Brother Erik (Died in early childhood)  
  
Education: On post schooling, studied on Ferenginar until 2369.  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Residence: Section B, Habitat Ring, DS9  
  
  
  
CONFIDENTIAL: Selected Access Only  
  
Personal Medical File: Physician's Psychological Evaluation  
  
Report by Doctor Julian Bashir, M.D., DS9 CMO  
  
Sean is a remarkably talented young man, despite his early losses. Parents and brother dieing early in his life, he says he doesn't remember much. His story is quite impressing; how he came to be, and finally reuniting with family again when he was fourteen.  
  
After his family died, he was sent to live with one of his two uncles, Paul. Paul O'Brien is an old fashioned farmer in Ireland who hasn't upgraded his equipment since the late 20th century. There, Sean learned the meaning of the word discipline, for his uncle was a large enforcer of the cliché "Spare the rod, spoil the child." Being the youngest in a family with twelve other children, he was given the least attention. To try to be in the spotlight, he started making all sorts of trouble.  
  
When he was nine, he got himself expelled from his primary school. Rather than go home and accept the beating, he decided to go his own way; stealing his way on a transport heading to Ferenginar. Using his youth as an advantage, he spent his first year on Ferenginar scavenging on the streets. Then, he tried to pickpocket a schoolteacher. The teacher caught him and decided to use him as a slave in the school.  
  
Even though he was working hard each day for a poor meal, it was better than on the street. Plus, he paid special attention to the lessons each day, learning much about economy, money management, chemistry, engineering, and thievery. He also memorized the Rules of Acquisition, and found he had the natural skill at problem solving, quick thinking, and above all, engineering.  
  
At fourteen, he became bored and decided to try to get back to Earth. Using the skills of cunning and trickery he had learned at the school, he conned his way onto a passing freight carrier headed for Earth, but first stopping by here, Deep Space 9. When it landed he decided to look around. Little did he know that his other uncle was stationed here.  
  
By this time, Chief Miles O'Brien had heard about his "lost" nephew from his brother and had kept somewhat of a watch out for him. When Sean arrived, he bumped head into Odo. Observing that Sean looked a lot like Miles, he relayed this to the latter O'Brien. Intrigued, Miles sought Sean out. The rest is history.  
  
Security File: Report of Odo, Security Chief  
  
UPDATE SD 112700  
  
Young Sean O'Brien hasn't forgotten his mischievous tendencies. If anything he has honed them. I have caught him innumerable times disobeying the few rules of the Promenade, but he has now gone so far as smuggling illegal wines for Quark. Oh, he's a sly one, so he thinks. Fortunately for him, his Ferengi schooling became of use to him, and he was able to make it out with only a sore posterior that he received from his uncle. All I can say is I'll be watching this one, and I pity Chief O'Brien. Looking after a child like this is a tougher job than trying to teach Klingons how to sing.  
  
  
  
Psycho-Medical File Update:  
  
CMO J. Bashir recording, SD 122500  
  
Just after Odo's entry was recorded, a unique item somehow fell into Sean's hands from the black market. It had the ability to transport any amount of people to anytime and place in history. Luckily, it seems he had learned something from his previous encounter with the O'Brien family belt, (Which has been passed down from father to the son who had the most encounters with it, Sean has recently confided in me after an argument he had with Miles.) and Sean went to his uncle wanting to dissect it. Miles asked me to come and take a look at it with him, and I obliged.  
  
It was a little red box with a few controls inside. By accident, Miles hit some sort of ignition switch, and the three of us were transported back to the late 19th century in Pennsylvania, USA, Earth. Luckily, the machine has a garment enhancer type device, and we were all wearing clothes that fit the century. We ended up in a small mining town, which both the O'Brien's recognized as Newore. It was in this town that an ancestor of the O'Brien family, who was also the namesake of Sean, Sean Aloysius O'Brien, lived in his early years. This older Sean later became a martyr for miner's labour unions, becoming somewhat of a landmark for worker's unions across the world.  
  
The three of us somehow became separated, with Sean on his own, and Miles and I together. After looking for days we couldn't find him anywhere, so we eventually gave up, rented a room at the hotel, and set in to our new "bachelor pad" still keeping an eye out for Sean who had the time-machine.  
  
It turns out Sean had lost us in a crowd, and then somehow got roughed up by some drunken men who broke his right arm, bruised him all over, and finally dumped his almost unconscious body in a empty ditch in the ground. By a miracle, he was found by none other than a fifteen year old Sean Aloysius himself, who took the semi-conscious Sean back to his house and nursed him back to health by using the primitive technology of the day. (Consisting of rest, a sling and brace for his arm, and plenty of nourishing food.) Our Sean started working for the mining company his namesake was, while on the lookout the whole time for us. Days turned into months, and neither of us had a sign of the other what so ever. Our Sean started living with his ancestors, but decided to go by the last name of Bashir.  
  
During his time spent with his ancestors, Sean was his usual mischievous self, and doubly so since he found out his namesake was the same way. The two Sean's wreaked havoc on the poor father's nerves, and eventually each felt the bite of an older and (so Sean tells me) considerably more painful version of the family belt, on more than one occasion.  
  
Then one day while he and his namesake were playing truant from church, we met into each other. Surprised at seeing his uncle and I, he stood there staring at us, obviously amazed to see us, and his namesake's father came around the bend and saw his two Sean's in the act. Before Miles or I had a chance to say a word, a fuming Victorian father was dragging Sean away from us with a vicious grip on both Seans' ears. Miles and I followed the trio back to their farmhouse and watched from a great distance as each boy was stripped of any clothing covering the lower half of their body, and then strapped to tears by the angry farmer, who was lecturing them about skipping church. They were then allowed to put clothing back on, but had to kneel with their nose touching the wall and hands upon their head. Miles and I went to the house, knocked on the door, and after a few hours of talking and dining with the O'Brien's of the past, finally got our Sean back.  
  
We worked the time machine to arrive one minute after we had originally left, and came back to DS9, where we three are all taking many days of shore leave.  
  
Psycho-Medical File Update:  
  
CMO J. Bashir recording, SD 122700  
  
Even though Sean may not want this to be in here, in order to keep the record I am required to. The on-station school just recently took a field trip to the holosuite to study in-depth how kids their age learned in the 1950's. In order to understand it better, the new schoolteacher thought it would be a good idea to have each student dress up in garb that would have been appropriate for the place they came from. So, for example, Jake Sisko wore the clothing that someone going to school in California would have, and Sean was dressed in a schoolboy uniform that a boy like himself would have worn when going to a Catholic boy's school in Dublin. They had to do research on wherever they had roots in, so they knew what were appropriate mannerisms and so on. Then, they were divided into sections in one schoolroom in the holosuite; the kids who would have gone to a British type school in one corner, the American corner, the Ferenginar corner, and so on. Then they all spent a normal school day inside the suite learning how kids in other cultures learned.  
  
The program was aware of what the assignments were, and it knew that each student was supposed to know how to act, so it was programmed to correct behavour in the way it would have been depending on where the student that was acting up was from. So Sean knew what would become of him if he caused mischief, and he was undoubtedly prepared for correction with the cane. Which leads to why I am sitting here dictating this update in the first place.  
  
It seems Sean was late as usual, chalking up 2 with the cane for the end of class. Then, he and Jake started passing notes (undoubtedly something he has wanted to try his whole life but never had the chance to with computers), which led to an argument with the Holoteacher, causing Sean to be dismissed into the hallway. After about ten minutes of standing out there, the holosuite teacher finally came out brandishing a long whippy cane. He made Sean bend over the back of a chair like they did back then, and first gave him six of the best clothed, then six more clothed for insubordination, and two more on the bare for being late to class, which made him shape up for the rest of class. Unfortunately, the safety precaution had been turned off, so it actually hurt.  
  
The rest of class was pretty uneventful, until the end when everyone was dismissed except for Sean and Jake. Jake had to serve a half-an-hour detention for disrupting class, while Sean was given two hits with the tawse on each hand before having to cover two chalkboards with the words "I will not be insubordinate."  
  
All in all, it was a nice idea from the new schoolteacher here at DS9, but Sean doesn't seem to believe she knows anything about the rules in the Irish schools during the 1950's. Or, if she does, she doesn't know anything about Sean's personality.  
  
Unfortunately, the Chief would not allow me to heal Sean's welts, because the Chief believes that Sean might take the beating to heart and stop being so insubordinate. One can only hope that will be true, but with Sean at the age he is, I personally doubt it. Then again, I'm not a true psychologist, either.  
  
  
  
Security File: Report of Odo, Security Chief  
  
UPDATE SD 012101  
  
Much as I would like to add something positive to young O'Brien's file, it seems unlikely. Unfortunatly, this time he has really gone too far, and there is nothing anyone can do. Sean has seemingly become incredibly vain and arrogant, leading to him arranging a shipment of Bio-Mimetic Gel to travel through DS9 to Smiley in the mirror universe. How he first came into contact with the mirror Chief, we do not know.  
  
The story is quite simple; everything was going smoothly until the transport docked here two days earlier than planned. Sean wasn't ready for them, and our security inspected the cargo while the origional owners discovered the Gel missing and traced it back to us. Sean, being the middle man, was caught by the unknown race, and is now facing trial in both their culture and with the Federation.  
  
Chief O'Brien was charged with aiding the convicted, but was found not guilty, much to the relief of Captain Sisko. Unfortunatly, I cannot say the same for Sean, who was found guilty by the Federation. The only good thing is the President of the Federation arranged with the unknown race that Sean would be thoroughly punished here, and his life would not fall into the hands of an unknown culture.  
  
In conclusion, Sean O'Brien is now serving an eight-year term in a correction center for minors in New Zealand, Earth. I personally wish him the best, and hope he is given some type of probation. Such a large amount of talent wasted on an unnecessary endevor for money. 


End file.
